


Nightly Revelations

by ladykardasi



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, First Time, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 04:23:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10936920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladykardasi/pseuds/ladykardasi
Summary: Kirk wakes up in the middle of the night…





	Nightly Revelations

_jim_

Kirk woke up suddenly, not quite able to discern what had roused him. He sat up in bed, swallowing. His mouth was dry and a familiar sensation was tingling at the edges of his mind. 

_jim_  

Spock! That was what had woken him. That small, almost tangible bond between them had stirred. The bond had been created by too many mind-melds in the line of duty. It was the bond that sometimes made it possible for them to finish each other's sentences, the bond that more than once had saved both their lives. Could Spock be in danger?

_jim…_

But no, this was different, Kirk could tell. It wasn't as if Spock was actually transmitting his name, not as if he was actually trying to contact him. It was more as if he was on Spock's mind, and the images were accompanied by a strange sensation. Kirk could not put his finger on it. Guilt? Loneliness? Something more? He pushed the comforter aside and pulled on his robe. Slowly he moved through the darkness, not wanting to turn on the lights. 

He made his way through his quarters, toward the door. It slid open with a soft, hissing sound. Outside it was ship's night, and the low throbbing of the engines was all that Kirk could hear. There was only a skeleton crew at work and he met no one on his way to Spock's quarters. For that he was grateful. 

Again, he could sense those pictures flooding his mind, and now the emotions that came with them were abundantly clear to Kirk. He swallowed and hesitated. Could this be right? This wasn't like Spock. Then he straightened and overrode Spock's privacy lock. Not even a hint of guilt touched his conscience. If he was correct, he didn't want Spock to know he was there, not until it was too late. 

The sight that greeted him made his breath catch, but he forced himself to remain as silent as humanly possible, and he stayed in the shadow, out of sight. It was obvious that Spock could not sense his presence. The Vulcan was sitting on the floor, obviously trying to meditate. Kirk watched. 

Spock was dressed in a black silk tunic, with white Vulcan symbols on the chest, and tight-fitting, black silk trousers. The sheer material clung to his legs in a positively enticing way and Kirk swallowed as Spock shifted uneasily. The only illumination in the room was coming from the firepot in front of Spock. The flames and cinders cast intricate patterns in the stoic face. It also could not hide the fact that Spock was deeply aroused. No doubt, this was the reason for the meditation. 

Kirk swallowed as realization hit him. He had sensed it through the link. Why didn't Spock realize it? He knew who was on Spock's mind. He knew who was causing the Vulcan to feel this way. The realization was powerful and he closed his eyes for a moment, trying to collect himself. Answering need pooled in his belly, forming a sweet ache in his loins, but he could not enter now and show Spock he was there. Not yet. The Vulcan would simply find some logical way of explaining this, forcing them back into those pre-conceived roles. He would have none of that. Not now. 

Spock rose, with an economy of motion. It was apparent to Kirk, the meditation was not working. What would he do now? He followed the slender, black-clad figure as Spock moved through his quarters, setting the firepot on its assigned place, watched as he obviously tried to regain equilibrium and failed. Darkness descended upon the room and all that allowed Kirk to see anything were the stars, swizzling by them faster than the eye could see. 

Then Spock moved towards the bed and seemed to make a decision. 

_Yes,_ Kirk thought. _Do it, give in to it._

As if he heard Kirk's encouraging words, Spock lay down on the bed against the pillows. He moved around for a moment, making himself comfortable, propping the pillows up behind his back and then settling to rest against them. Kirk held his breath, and watched. 

Spock spread his legs slightly, the black fabric stretching over firm muscles, outlining the straining erection between his legs. 

_I had no idea you had desires like these,_ Kirk caught himself thinking. 

Spock rested a long-fingered hand against his thigh, then began moving it delicately, deliberately over the firm muscles, in firm, sensual caresses. The hand was slowly closing in on the rapidly hardening cock. Spock's breathing became ragged, and he spread his legs just a little wider, closing his eyes. 

_I had no idea._

The scene playing out before him made Kirk feel humbled as well as painfully aroused. Was it only desire Spock felt? Or was there more?

_How often do you do this, Spock? How often do you allow yourself to think about me like that?_ Kirk wondered. 

"Jim," a whisper came from those lush lips. The Vulcan's slender body became tense with the pleasure he was obviously feeling.

_My God, he's trembling, trembling with need. For me._

Kirk was completely captivated by the sight before him. Nothing could have made him move at that moment. Nothing could have forced him to tear his gaze from that vibrant, beautiful man, lying on the bed, touching himself. 

Spock moved his hand a little further up, cupping his own genitals through the slick fabric. It circled in sensual caresses, as if the sensation of the silk against his sex was unbearably exquisite and he wanted to prolong the experience. His head was thrown back now and Kirk bit his lip not to gasp. The Vulcan's high cheekbones were drowned in shadows, but Kirk could imagine the blush creeping up on them, and he could see the lips parting, and hear the strained sounds escaping the Vulcan's mouth.

No control. 

For once, Spock did not have control over himself. 

Kirk bit his lip again, so hard he was sure he was going to draw blood. The arousal that was coursing through his veins at the sight of Spock like that made him light-headed.

Those long fingers suddenly moved upward just another inch or so, and Kirk could see that hard column of flesh beneath the black silk grow just another bit. Spock was large, but not overly so. Kirk couldn't take his eyes off those slender fingers, finally grasping the hard cock through the fabric. The small moans and grunts escaping Spock's lips were driving Kirk insane. He kept watching, enchanted, as the Vulcan, seemingly without realizing it, used his other hand to push his tunic upward. Kirk could see the flat stomach and the trail of coarse, dark hair, disappearing beneath the waistline of Spock's pants. He had to close his eyes. He could feel his own erection hardening to the point where it became painful. It was screaming for attention, but Kirk couldn't, dared not move, fearing that if he did, it would break the spell. 

The strong hand moved up and down along the hard shaft, still encased in the silky fabric. Up and down in a steady rhythm. Spock shifted in the bed, stretching his legs, bucking into his own hand. 

"Oh, yes," he moaned. His voice was nearly unrecognizable to Kirk. It was deep and harsh, and needy. 

Suddenly Spock stilled; all that could be heard in the room was his ragged breathing. Kirk tensed. Had Spock heard him or sensed his presence somehow? As the seconds ticked by, it was becoming unbearable. Kirk played with the thought of stepping out of the shadows, to approach Spock and show the Vulcan he was there. He wanted to let Spock know that he had seen it all, that there was no longer any need for pretense, but it was as if he was glued to the spot. 

Spock was so incredibly attractive. He couldn't do anything but watch. 

Suddenly the Vulcan moved again, this time placing both his hands at the waistband of the silk trousers, and slowly he began sliding them off. Kirk's eyes were glued to the Vulcan. Spock's cock sprang free from its confines; a hard, pale shaft, almost luminescent in the darkness. Kirk's mouth watered at the sight. Spock kicked the trousers off, in an uncharacteristically careless movement. The tunic followed soon. Kirk's eyes had grown used to the darkness and he could see Spock lying there against the red sheet: a beautiful man, muscular and deceptively slender. Kirk swallowed, immediately holding his breath. Had Spock heard him? 

But no, the Vulcan lay back on the pillows again, moving one of those slender hands up to his chest, touching his own nipple expertly. Spock gasped. 

"Oh yes, Jim. Just like that. Lick it."

Kirk nearly came then. He couldn't stand it, Spock talking like that, about him, begging him to....

As if the shock of the entire situation wasn't great enough already? Where did these hidden desires come from, Kirk wondered. His together, calm and unapproachable Vulcan was lying on his bed, masturbating, dreaming about him, wanting him. 

Kirk made up his mind then. He let the robe fall to the floor, and naked, he walked toward Spock. When the bed dipped underneath his weight, Spock stiffened and the ebony eyes flicked open in a heartbeat. Their gazes locked. Panic washed over Spock's face. Kirk didn't say anything, he simply held the other man's gaze as he moved further up the bed, pushing Spock's legs apart. The Vulcan acquiesced, as if he was numb from the shock of the situation. Kirk settled between Spock's thighs and without breaking eye-contact, he lowered his head and took the still hard erection into his mouth and started sucking. 

At first, he could sense Spock's hesitation. His body was incredibly tense and he started pulling away, but Kirk planted his hands firmly on Spock's hips and kept licking. He was lavishing the hard shaft with his tongue. Gradually Spock relaxed and leaned back; an incredible moan, fighting its way from him. 

"Oh, Jim!"

The words sent shivers through Kirk's body. He kept licking and sucking and suddenly he could feel Spock's hands in his hair, and the whisper of the link tickled his mind. 

"Jim, will you quench my need?" Spock mumbled. Then as if he realized that sounded really formal, he said. "Will you fuck me?" 

Kirk let out a groan then, the noise he'd needed to allow to escape ever since he came to Spock's quarters. 

"Yes, Spock. God, yes!" 

Kirk dipped his head further down Spock's body and with his hands he conveyed that he wanted Spock to turn around, and the Vulcan did. He moved over, until he was lying on his stomach. Kirk gently nudged his legs apart and put his hands on the perfect globes of Spock's ass. 

"God, Spock. I want you."

"It pleases me more than you know, Jim," Spock admitted coarsely. "I did not know. . . "

"Shhh. . ." Kirk said and bent his head, and began licking the soft flesh of those globes, circling in on the crease. When his tongue reached Spock's center, the Vulcan let out a sound like a sob. 

"Jim," he breathed. "Jim. . . "

The word was a plea, filled with such want and such need it nearly tore Kirk's soul from him. 

"Yes, Spock. Anything you want. Anything… "

"I wish to feel you inside me. Please."

"I will hurt you like this."

Spock. 

"You only need touch me, Jim," Spock choked. "There will be sufficient lubrication."

Kirk moved forward, leaning over the Vulcan and buried his face in the crook of the other man's neck. Did Spock know what he did to him when he said things like that? 

"Spock," Kirk said between clenched teeth. "If you talk like that, I won't be able to fuck you."

Spock didn't answer, but a violent shudder ran through his body when Kirk put a hand on his cock. The double ridge already felt so familiar, and so right, Kirk thought. Who would have known it could be like this, between them? Kirk couldn't remember the last time he was so aroused. He moved his hands over the moist tip of the Vulcan's slick sex and it was easy to caress him. Spock moaned then. 

"Jim. I am going to come."

"Yes, Spock. Show me your desire."

He rubbed the Vulcan's cock once more and when he felt the convulsions run through the hard shaft and through Spock's body, he cupped his hands, gathering the slick fluid in his palm. He covered his cock with the semen, and moved his hand to the Vulcan's opening, preparing him carefully. 

"Jim, " Spock begged. 

"Soon."

And then he could position himself between those slender thighs, place the head of his cock between those perfectly shaped asscheeks and push. The sensation was incredible. He had to pause not to come immediately. Spock was so tight, so hot, and he wanted this so much. 

"Jim, please."

"I have to take it easy. I won't last." Kirk choked. 

Then he was buried deeply inside Spock. He swallowed and placed his hands on the slender hips, and then he started to move. He wished he hadn't chosen this position, because he realized he would have liked to see Spock's face when he was inside him, but it was too late now. There was no way he could stop now. He buried himself deep inside his friend, his lover time and time again, his pulse speeding up for each thrust. Then he leaned forward on one of his arms, sneaking the other one around the Vulcan and grabbing the cock, which was hardening again. 

"Oh," Spock moaned, and it was too much.

Too much.

"Spock!" Kirk cried as he felt the waves of his orgasm claim him. He was held tightly by the man he loved and sharing the sensation with the only one he truly wanted. 

Spent, he pulled out and fell to the side. Spock turned his head and Kirk felt his heart constrict at the sight of the fire and the need there. Spock was still aroused. 

"Come here," Kirk whispered, and Spock scooted closer. Their eyes were locked and Kirk swallowed hard. This was so intimate, even more so than what they had just done. If he hadn't seen the need inside Spock's obsidian eyes, he would probably never have dared do what he wanted. Seeing that desire, Kirk simply wrapped his hand around his lover's cock and started caressing it. Spock moaned then and bared his throat. Kirk leaned forward and licked that inviting spot just beneath Spock's ear. He kissed it, lavished it with his tongue, suddenly remembering Spock's words earlier. 

_So, your nipples are sensitive, my friend?_ Kirk thought and moved further down. Spock lay back on the pillows allowing him to do what he wished with him. It was a heady feeling, seeing his stoic first officer lose control like that. Kirk put his mouth on Spock's nipple and kissed it wetly, thoroughly. 

"Jim. Oh Jim," Spock moaned and bucked into his caressing hand. "Just like that, Jim. Oh please, more."

Kirk continued his loving caress and he knew the exact moment it became too much for Spock. The Vulcan's body tensed and Kirk lifted his head to watch. Now, Kirk could see Spock as he came, the face contorted in need and intense pleasure, in an ecstasy brought on by him and him alone. Slowly, Spock opened his eyes to look at him. 

"Spock. . ."

"Yes."

"What brought this on?" Kirk asked and relaxed down on the bed. 

Spock turned to him with hesitation in the dark eyes. Kirk could see the Vulcan's face slowly building the walls, closing up. 

"Oh no you don't!" Kirk said and sat up in bed. "Don't think you can shut me out now, not after this!" 

Spock turned away then, and sat up as well. Kirk watched the back of his friend as another kind of tension claimed the Vulcan's body. 

"I love you," came the reply. "The emotion is not new."

"Oh Spock, why didn't you ever say anything?"

The Vulcan turned around then. "You have seldom shown any interest in male lovers, Jim. Our friendship is too valuable to me to risk." 

Kirk closed his eyes. He supposed Spock did have a point. But he loved that Vulcan. He never thought. 

"I never thought you could feel this way about anyone, Spock. How could I know? I thought the pon farr. . ."

"The pon farr does not have much to do with this emotion, and you forget, James, that I am half human."

"Oh Spock. I'm sorry."

"For what."

"For never realizing. I love you too, you know."

The Vulcan quirked an eyebrow at him. "You love me?" 

"Yes." 

A ghost of a smile appeared on the Vulcan's lips then. 

"Indeed. My lack of self control this evening was not such a bad thing after all."

"No, Mr. Spock. It certainly wasn't.

~>§}THE END {§<~


End file.
